In the prior arts, an electronic cigarette on the market comprise an atomization assembly for atomizing smoke liquid and a battery assembly for supplying power to the atomizing assembly. When the electronic cigarette is working, the battery assembly supplies power to an heat generating element in the atomizing assembly, so that the smoke liquid can be atomized to achieve an effect of producing smoke.
In the prior arts, the atomization assembly comprises an oil cup assembly, a connecting assembly, and an atomizing core, a connection between ends of the atomizing core and the connecting assembly is a fixed connection. Therefore, it is inconvenient to disassemble the atomizing core, and when replacing the atomizing core, the connecting assembly must be discarded together with the atomizing core, resulting in a higher cost of replacing the atomizing core.